Blazing Sword
by Ketaikeon
Summary: Once, dragons and men coexisted in peace in the land of Elibe. In the Scouring, men fought dragon and drove them to another world. A millennium later, three lords and a tactician are witnesses to the birth of a new evil.
1. A Girl from the Plains

"Are you awake?"

The blurred shape of a young woman came into focus. She looked as though she were in her teens, her light-skinned face smooth and unblemished. Her long hair, a shade of deep blue-green, was tied back in a high ponytail. She wore the traditional garb of a Sacae plainswoman, an azure dress with waistband and designs of golden yellow and worn leather boots. Woven belts hung loosely at her waist, upon which her sheathed sword could be seen hanging at her left. Her clear blue eyes were gazing upon the other girl in deep concern.

As her vision gradually came into focus, Ketai weakly struggled to a sitting position. Stray locks of her shoulder-length black hair fell across her pale face. Her arms shaking, she slowly managed to pull herself upright. Her hands and bare arms briefly brushed upon the animal skin she had been lying on.

Looking relieved, the blue-haired girl spoke again. "I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now," she told Ketai reassuringly.

Lyn stood up and hurried around inside the large tent. Ketai noticed the scattered items all over the ground and looked around the area curiously. The other girl soon returned, a large gourd in her hands. She offered it to Ketai. Ketai tentatively took the object into her hands. Her dark eyes stared into Lyn's blue ones in confusion. She ran her fingers along the smooth outside of the round object. Seeing the girl's confusion, Lyn opened the gourd for her and tilted the tip to Ketai's mouth. Ketai's eyes widened in surprise, but she gratefully drank the water.

Moments passed in silence as the blue-haired girl waited. She patiently sat down next to Ketai, her eyes now bright with an almost childlike curiosity. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?" she asked suddenly.

The other girl paused for a moment. "My name is Ketai," she responded slowly.

"Your name is Ketai? What an odd-sounding name..." Lyn looked at the girl thoughtfully. Her eyes briefly looked over Ketai's clothing. Although she was not an expert on styles, Lyn vaguely recognized the traveler's cloak, fastened with a silver clasp, and the vest and pants set as of the Lycian style. _She dresses as a male does... unless I'm very mistaken about her gender..._ Lyn thought to herself.

Then, remembering her manners, she added hastily, "But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler."

Ketai nodded.

"What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Will you share your story with me?" asked Lyn.

"I... don't know why I am here. I know I am a Lycian by birth and a foreigner here. However, I remember little of myself except-" Ketai had just started to speak when the raucous sound of male voices came from outside. She started in shock, but Lyn placed her gloved hand upon Ketai's.

"Hm? What was that noise...?" Lyn murmured to herself. "I'll go see what's happening. Ketai, wait here for me," she ordered Ketai in a stern voice.

Lyn headed to the other side of the tent and exited through the flap. She was greeted by the sight of the Sacae plains, miles of tall green grasses stretching for miles around. Deserted tents of her deceased tribesmen lay behind her tent, while a mostly empty expanse of grass lay in front of her. She stood knee-deep in the grass as she scanned the horizon.

In the near distance, two burly men were laughing at each other. Their torn shirts and trousers as well as their crudely cut headbands gave them a ragged, determined look.The two men were hauling items out of another tent in the distance, similar to the one Lyn had just exited. Lyn could not clearly see what they were doing, but her fists instinctively clenched in anger. Her expression hardened, and she glared at the distant men. /How dare they take what does not belong to them!/ She drew in breath sharply, feeling the anger within her.

Stepping inside, she called to Ketai, "Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!" Her voice faltered a little. She repressed a shiver at the thought of killing the bandits. She glanced back outside. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own," she commented. _After all, they're only two men..._

Ketai began to say something. "You'll be safe in here, Ketai," she interrupted, cutting off Ketai's words.

"I'd feel guilty if I were to do nothing in return for your help," said Ketai, looking irritated at being cut off. The black-haired girl stood up suddenly, a new determined look in her narrowed eyes.

"What? You want to help?" asked Lyn in surprise. "Well, can you use a weapon?" she inquired.

"No... but I know little about how to fight off an enemy one on one. But I have some ability as a tactician- I know at least something about the ways of strategy in war," Ketai replied hesitantly.

"Ah, I see..." Lyn looked at Ketai thoughtfully, tilting her head a little sideways. "So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together!" she declared.

After the two walked out of the tent, Ketai gazed across the plains, awestruck at their vastness. The summer breezes ruffled her hair and created waves in the grass. There were few trees in sight. The few trees, short with gnarled branches, almost looked like old men hobbling in the distance. Ketai smiled a little to herself at this analogy.

Lyn, however, was more focused on the task at hand. Although she was pleased at Ketai's newfound love of the plains, she tapped the other girl on the shoulder.

"Over here! If you want to help, Ketai, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me," murmured Lyn.

When Ketai faced her again, Lyn motioned for her to follow. The pair walked slowly and quietly through the grass, taking care to make as little noise as possible. The sound of their footsteps was masked by the rustling of the grass in the wind. One of the two bandits had wandered into the vicinity a few meters away. He was not as burly as his comrade nor as attentive; he had not yet noticed the two travelers approaching him. He held a large axe in one of his hands which shone with a dull silver gleam. _A lookout, probably_ thought Lyn.

"What should I do now?" asked the blue-haired girl. She herself wanted Ketai to tell her to attack the bandit right here and now, but she decided to wait for the strategist's judgement.

Ketai paused a moment, then said quietly "Go right and attack him from behind. Stay in the taller grasses to his left, where he has a lower chance of hitting you."

Lyn nodded and stepped lightly though the grass. The bulky bandit seemed totally unwaware of them; he stared emotionlessly into the distance as Lyn circled in from the back. Suddenly, he howled in pain as Lyn's iron sword tore across his backside. The bandit seized his axe with new vigor and swung the weapon at Lyn. The slow motion of his axe coupled with his bad aim allowed Lyn to quickly retreat unharmed. The axe collided into the dirt.

Lyn took full advantage of the opportunity. As the bandit was pulling his sullied weapon out of the dirt, Lyn thrusted her sword into his stomach with all her power. The bandit's large hands grasped his stomach protectively, and his eyes widened in surprise before rolling back into his skull. He moaned as he knelt on the ground. His body gave a shudder as he fell face forward into the dirt. Lyn grimaced in disgust. She wiped her sword clean against some of the plain grasses and resheathed it as she saw Ketai approaching.

Ketai marveled at Lyn's movements. The swordswoman made this bandit look like a fumbling oaf with his slow and heavy axe. Not only her body but her sword also seemed to dance through the air. She shook herself off that line of thought, remembering her purpose here.

"There's another bandit over there," Lyn pointed out.

Ketai nodded. "You did very well over here- the bandit over there looks like he's intent on protecting the space he's standing on. Usually the last person's the one doing that."

"So we don't need to worry about secrecy right now?"

"It's alright for us to do that," acknowledged Ketai with a small smile.

Lyn and Ketai ran over to the last bandit. Unlike their stealthy movements before, the grass crunched loudly under their feet in addition to the sound of their footfalls.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded the last bandit. His short blond hair was tied back by a headband, but unlike the other bandit his armor was visibly better made. His hard eyes stared at Lyn accusingly.

"You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" he roared fiercely.

He lunged forward with his axe held high above his shoulders. Lyn leapt aside nimbly and slashed at the man fiercely. The man parried one of her blows and drove the axe past her shoulder. The sharp edge grazed her sword arm, causing droplets of blood to fly. _He's tough... but he's weakening already. It all comes down to his next blow..._ she thought to herself, panting in near exhaustion.

"Yotaka! If I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" she yelled back at Ketai.

"Dive to your left!" shouted Ketai, ignoring her command.

Lyn obeyed instantaneously, throwing herself to the side. She grimaced in pain as her body skidded in the dirt. She immediately felt more confident once she saw that Batta had drove his axe into the dirt, much as his comrade had. Aware of her dwindling strength, Lyn pulled herself upright. She slashed wildly at Batta, her muscles burning. Batta howled in anger but could not protect himself against the swordswoman's savage blows.

"What? How..." rasped Batta. "How did you-" he gasped like a dying fish before collapsing.

Lyn panted heavily as well, sinking down on one knee. She stiffened when she felt a pair of hands pull her upwards but relaxed when she saw Ketai's concerned face. Gratefully, she leaned upon Ketai's shoulders as the other girl pulled her to her feet.

"I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me," she said quietly. A flash of fiery anger flickered momentarily in her eyes, then died away.

"Good work Ketai, let's go home."

They returned to Lyn's tent in triumph, walking awkwardly and slowly together.

"Good morning Ketai. Are you awake yet?"

Ketai awoke again to the sight of Lyn, but now the Sacaen girl's face was cheerful and relaxed. Lyn smiled kindly at Ketai, who was still rubbing her eyes and feeling sleepy.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say Ketai... I want to talk to you about something."

"About what?" asked Ketai.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Ketai seemed to be surprised, but she took the request well. Pausing for a moment's thought, she replied uncertainly "Well... shouldn't you notify the rest of your tribe? Won't somebody like your parents object to your leaving here?" The words sounded childish as they came out- after all, Lyn was probably old enough and definitely skilled enough to take care of herself. But Ketai wondered where the rest of the Lorca- Lyn's tribe- had gone off to.

"What? You... want me to get permission from my parents?" she seemed very surprised.

"My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people-- the Lorca--" Lyn broke off as her voice faltered. "They don't... I'm the last of my tribe," she confessed sadly.

"Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and my people are so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me..." she bit her lip, struggling to hold back her tears.

Ketai sat still, unsure of what to do to comfort her. "I'm very sorry to be so..." she began.

Lyn laughed a little. "No, I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..." She shook her head. "No. No more. I will shed no more tears..."

They both waited in silence. Inwardly Lyn wrestled with her feelings, still feeling the pain from the terrifying night when her parents were killed.

"Thank you. I'm better now. Ketai, I want-" she broke off again. "I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Ketai, tell me that you'll train me and let me travel with you!"

"Lyn, you are free to go wherever with me as you like," said Ketai calmly, smiling a little bit.

"You will! Thank you, thank you! We'll be better off together than alone. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!" she declared, punching the air comically.

Ketai laughed loudly, her sides shaking at the idea of it. Master strategist would probably be a very long way for her, as would the title peerless warrior for this young swordswoman. Lyn joined in the carefree laughter, also amused by her own ridiculous words. Both girls felt much less lonely together, talking to each other in Lyn's tent in her homeland.


	2. Footsteps of Fate

In the sunlit city of Bulgar, the busy commercial center of Sacae, the morning market had just begun to go into business. Shopkeepers kept watchful eyes over their wares and their competition. They clamored for attention, shouting over the hubbub in the accented dialects of several Sacaen tribes. Commoners hurried back and forth through the vegetable stalls, their eyes lingering on the more expensive wares before hurrying away. Street urchins and stray dogs, thin with hunger and black with dirt, stared greedily at the untouchable feast in front of them. They skittered nervously between the citizens of Bulgar, snatching whatever dirty scraps they could afford to steal.

Young horse riders laughed together as they rode down the cobblestone paths, clad in colorful and skillfully made vestments. Many of of these Sacaens had the distinctive, proud looks of experienced nomads, strong and skilled in living off the land. The distinctive styles of various tribes were also commonplace, different patterns and colors for every group. However, there was always the occasional Lycian traveler passing through the city, usually clad in the simple traveling cloak common to that area.

Three Sacaens, young maidens, sat at the fountain in the city square. They giggled as they splashed the water at each other childishly. Their bare arms and ears were adorned with simple woven bracelets and the occasional silver earring, accentuating their lightly tanned skin. Their riding skirts of khaki cloth, embroidered with colorful, swirling designs of thread, waved in the wind. Behind them, water gushed out of white stone fishes' mouths and from a vase in the hands of a softly smiling statue of some water deity resembling a mermaid.

"Beautiful young maidens, would you care to have a small chat?" called a young man, as he pulled his horse to a halt beside the young ladies. The girls giggled at the young knight. The man grinned wickedly, scanning the girls with his bright hazel eyes. He shook his head arrogantly, his light brown hair flying in the breeze. His dusty, emerald green armor marked him as a knight of Caelin. A lance strapped onto his back and sitting atop a chestnut brown steed, he was the picturesque handsome scoundrel from the eastern lands. The girls tittered to each other like little birds. One of them flashed him a playful smile before lapsing into giggles.

Another knight rode up to Sain, his horse's hooves clip-clopping on the cobbestone path. He would have been as good-looking as Sain, if his stern face were not so serious and controlled. His short, orange-red hair was cute neatly, his crimson red armor polished and gleaming in the sun. Sain's green armor, covered with scratches and dust, and his tousled hair made him look like a mere commoner compared to the neatly groomed knight beside him.

The girls fell into silence. Their attention turned to the red knight, much to Sain's dismay. Sain called out at the girls again with his most poetic flattery, but the maidens' eyes remained on his companion.

Kent, however, took no notice of these girls. "Sain!" he yelled angrily. "Foolish soldier though you are, you must know your place," he scolded Sain.

Sain winced at Kent's harsh tone. He tugged at his black headband thoughtfully. "Oh Kent, were you to take advantage of your manly qualities..." he cajoled, a sly look in his eye.

If Kent was at all perturbed by Sain's comments, he did not show it. "Sain... I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore. I could throw a million insults at you and still you never heed my warnings. We have a mission to complete, that is the priority now."

Sain sighed. "I know it well enough already. Fine, we can go."

Kent's expression relaxed visibly. "Good, then we can keep going." Kent reigned in his mount and galloped off.

Sain followed dejectedly. On a secpnd thought, he turned around and spoke again to the girls. The red knight waited for a few minutes. Sain yelped in surprise as Kent nearly pulled him off his horse. The girls giggled even more loudly, now pointing at Sain and shooting Kent hopeful looks. Kent ignored them all and rode on, while Sain gritted his teeth and followed quietly behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, Lyn was chattering excitedly to Ketai. Ketai watched the endless stretch of plains behind them, her eyes traveling up and down the hilly slopes. The slopes gradually morphed into woodland in the distance, sparse trees populating the area near them. However, as they entered the city, the tactician's attention turned to the various wares at the city, lingering the longest on the weapon shops. The metal of swords and arrow tips glittered in the stalls, for, in Sacae, most warriors favored those weapons.

"Ketai, over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey," said Lyn, motioning at another shop.

"Just wait a moment, I want to see these weapons..." called Ketai, but Lyn was already gone. Sighing in disappointment, she tore her eyes off the merchandise and quickly followed the swordswoman.

The pair looked through the food markets, examining the wares. They paused the longest at the dried foods an old Sacaen lady was peddling. Her wrinkled hands moved deftly among the wares, as she picked up slices of dried meat and fruit to hand over to Lyn. The blue-haired girl nodded in thanks, handing over gold pieces in return. Ketai's fingers itched to examine the weapons on sale, to feel their quality. Lyn, however, talked her out of this by asking her why they would need such weapons if they were only two people. Ketai nodded in agreement, and they continued through the city.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" uttered Lyn in surprise, as she wheeled around to see who was speaking. A tall Caelin knight, mounted on a horse, saluted her arrogantly. His green armor caught the sunlight as he posed dramatically in the square.

"Wait, O fair and beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" asked Sain, his eyes bright with mischief. Ketai fell back a few steps, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that speak so freely to a stranger?" inquired Lyn, also suspicious of the strange knight.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home of men of passion and fire!" declared Sain, raising his lance dramatically. Lyn ducked to avoid the low swing, as did Ketai. Passersby grumbled angrily at the knight, shooting him vicious looks. _Whoops... total accident_ he thought to himself, but he put on a goofy grin as if nothing had happened.

"Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues?" accused Ketai as bravely as she could.

"Ooooh... You're even lovelier when you're cruel," wheedled Sain, leaning closer to Ketai. _Now that I take a closer look... that black-haired one is also quite cute, although not as well-endowed as the Sacaen girl_ he thought to himself.

"Let's go, Ketai. I've nothing more to say," said Lyn angrily. She glared dangerously at the knight, then stormed away with Ketai. Sain shrunk back a little, startled at the girl's fire. Ketai hung back behind Lyn, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"What a pity, she was still beautiful even in her fiery wrath," Sain sighed. His horse whinnied in reply. Sain smiled to himself as he watched the backs of the two girls as they left. "That other girl- Ketai, was it? Not as polite as Lyn, nor as stunningly beautiful... but a pretty face, nonetheless. Ah, what a pite-" he broke off, catching sight of a glint of red from the corner of his eye.

Despite his better judgement, Sain rode ahead faster and more purposefully. Coming closer to the Sacaen girl and her comrade, he tried again. "Wait! Please!" he yelled at them. Behind Sain, Kent groaned again. He shook his head disapprovingly and ran a hand through his orange hair in a gesture of frustration. He pulled his horse's reins and kicked its sides, riding up the Sain.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" he barked fiercely.

"Ah Kent, my boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" laughed Sain.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" he said angrily, driving his horse in front of Sain's. Lyn pulled Ketai aside quickly, in order not to be trampled.

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the prescence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" declared Sain, putting on a shocked expression.

"What do you know of courtesy!?" yelled Sain, now furious with anger.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." interjected Lyn sharply.

"Of course. My apologies..." replied Kent in a quieter voice. He gave a polite nod to Lyn, as he pulled his horse backwards. He signalled for Sain to do so as well.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable," Lyn said with a hint of respect.

Kent was about to say something, but he paused suddenly. _That blue-haired girl... somehow, her face looks familiar. No, it can't be..._ "Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before," he said to her, just as she was about to turn away.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" whined Sain. His eyes were wide with surprise, thinking that Kent was actually trying to flirt with the Sacaen.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Ketai, I'm out of patience." Lyn marched off determinedly, the tactician following behind.

"Wait please! It's not like that," Kent protested, waving his hand in the air. The girls continued to ignore him as they disappeared into the crowd. He groaned again. "... ... Sain, you lout!"

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..." Sain again appeared to be surprised. /What could Kent want with a girl like that?/

"I am _not_ you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-" he looked into the distance. Suddenly, he urgently pulled his horse forward and ran at a gallop towards the city exit.

"Be what? Wait, she's our mission?" asked Sain, his expression looking more and more confused. "You're joking!" he exclaimed. "Kent! Wait for me!" he called, finally noticing how far Kent had gone off.


End file.
